Miesha
Miesha (Japanese:' ミーシャ' Mīsha) is one of the playable characters in Rivale Collection & Finale Collection versions of Oshare Majo: Love and Berry. She made her debut in the Oshare Majo Love and Berry ~DS Collection~ as a rival in story mode. She eventually makes her return in the 2007 Autumn-Winter Collection of Oshare Majo Love and Berry by scanning the Magical Rival card. By the 2008 Summer Collection, she becomes a playable character until the cease of the game's run. She was never mentioned or referenced in the English version. Little known about her, she was a former student of Fashion Magic Academy but was expelled due to using fashionable black magic. Bio (Japanese version) ねんれい ~ 17才（オシャレ魔女ねんれい） たんじょう日 ~ 11月24日（いて座） けつえきがた ~ A型 しんちょう ~ 153cm たいじゅう ~ ヒミツ しゅみ ~ ラキアとあそぶ スキなたべもの ~ ガトーショコラ スキな花 ~ バラ チャームポイント ~ ちょうのアイテム 口ぐせ 『いいこと！』 Characteristics Miesha has natural black (which turns into the Lucky Color black) shoulder length hair, black eyes and a fair skin tone (which can be changed via Miracle Foundation), and according to her bio, her main charm points are butterfly items. It is unknown what her affinity is, but it seems that she likes to wear appealing clothing that captures people's attention. Due to this, it's likely that her affinity leans towards hot and sexy clothing. She also seems to speak in a sarcastic tone. Appearances Games *'Debut:' Oshare Majo Love and Berry ~DS Collection~ (rival, story mode only) (Japan only) *''Oshare Majo Love and Berry'' (Japan only) **2007 Autumn-Winter Collection (Best Collection era, rival via scanning Magical Rival) **2008 Summer Collection (playable) Gallery Primp Up Cards File:P009 2008RC.jpg|Holiday Cueist (Rivale Collection) MieshaFinalePrimpUp.jpg|Molti Soupir (Finale Collection) Gameplay (Japanese) 2007 Autumn-Winter Collection Miesha being summoned by Magical Rival.jpg|Miesha being summoned by Magical Rival Miesha 2007 Autumn-Winter Collection.jpg|Miesha performing in the Idol Stage as the rival 2008 Summer Collection Dressing Up Meisha 2008.jpg|Miesha in the dress-up portion Miesha Finale.jpg|Miesha in a cutscene taking place on the Seaside Stage Selecting Miesha 2008.jpg|Miesha in the character selection screen Promotional Material Miesha Heart promotion Best Collection.png|Promotional material for Magical Rival for the Best Collection Best Collection ad.png|Promotional material for the Best Collection Rivale_Collection_ad.png|Promotional material for the Rivale/River Collection with Miesha's playable debut Finale Collection Poster.jpg|Promotional material for the Finale Collection August 2008 event ad.png|Promotional material for an event in August 2008 Defunct osharemajo.com website misya.jpg|Concept photo Summermeisha.jpg|Miesha drawn with a swimsuit Travel.jpg|Love, Berry and Miesha as chibis in a Tsuushin blog post Rainy.jpg|Love, Berry and Miesha as chibis in a Tsuushin blog post School.jpg|Miesha drawn with a school uniform MieshaBirthdayHeader.jpg|Oshare Majo Love and Berry Tsuushin's header during Miesha's birthday 1069126468_l.jpg|Miesha with Love and Berry in a Rivale Collection wallpaper MieshaBirthday.jpg|A wallpaper released to commemorate her birthday Twicon lb m.jpg|Miesha's official Twitter icon Miesha Charm Points.png|A diagram showing Miesha's charm points Miesha Emoticons from the osharemajo.com Blog i_M01.gif i_M02.gif i_M02ase.gif i_M03.gif i_M03aka.gif i_M03ase.gif i_M04.gif i_M04ase.gif i_M07.gif i_M08.gif i_M08ase.gif i_M09.gif i_M10.gif i_M11.gif i_M14.gif i_M17.gif i_M20.gif i_M22.gif i_M23.gif i_M24.gif i_M25.gif i_M26.gif i_M26ase.gif i_M29.gif Trivia *Miesha, like Love and Berry, has her weight listed as "Secret." This is not a new thing for Sega, as they often hide weights for their female characters. *Miesha's clothing as a non-playable character, unlike Love's and Berry's, are not re-textures of existing cards. They are instead, specifically made for her during Oshare Majo Love and Berry ~DS Collection~'s development. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Playable characters Category:Japan-exclusive characters